Good To Be Home
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* The mighty Goku has returned from space and returns home craving for his wife…..who he finds fast asleep in such little clothing, his hunger for her is too strong, he must have her! WARNING - Adult themes included


**WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **OKAY I NEED YOU TO READ THIS BEFORE YOU EVEN CONSIDER…..READING THIS! THIS A LEMON STORY! YOU DON'T LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! PLEASE I AM TELLING RIGHT NOW! IF YOU WANNA READ IT! GO RIGHT AHEAD, BUT DON'T SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU, THAT';S WHY THE WARNING IS IN THE START AND IN THESE BIG LETTERS! OKAY WE COOL? GOOD!**

 **Sooooooooooooo I had this idea from a friend who said she would love to read something like this, and I thought it was a good idea too, So this takes place when Goku returns to earth after being in space and her comes home to a sleeping chichi, and decides to have some fun…..;) Oh and I'd advise you to read the warning above because I can't stress that enough. Anyway with out further ado, enjoy ;)**

 **Good to Be Home**

 **Goku Pov:**

3 years. That's when these androids are meant to show up; at least that's what Trunks said. And who would believe that Vegeta and Bulma would end up having a baby together. What are the odds? Oh well I guess anything is possible. I was so glad to be home now. I knew I needed to train immensely if these androids are as strong as the future boy claimed. But at least I have 3 years until then, I just wanted to get home now. It was great to see everyone and I said I'd catch up with them real soon, I started to fly home along side Piccolo and Gohan, he had sure grown since I last saw him, and I could feel he was a lot stronger, I'm glad he's kept up with his training

'So Gohan, how was the last 2 years been for you?' I asked

'Great! Been learning a lot of new techniques from Mr. Piccolo and I think my Ki blasts are much bigger now!' He smiled

'I wonder how your training's been going Goku,' Piccolo smirked

'Oh don't you worry I've gotten much stronger since I've been training under x200 normal gravity!' I exclaimed

'I can't wait to test you' Piccolo smirked

'I can't wait to see Mom's face when she sees you dad!' Gohan smiled as I smiled even wider! My chichi! I missed her so much in the last couple of years, her cooking, and her perfect bath temperatures and of her course her over concerns over me! It just made her so sweet! But I mostly missed her beautiful long dark hair, her gorgeous midnight eyes and of course…..that perfect body! It was a perfect petite athlete's body! Her wicked arms and long toned legs! And that chest and butt….It made my mind think dirty thoughts about what I wanted to do to her the minute I saw her! We saw the house in the far distance and landed right outside the door

'I wonder how your wife will react when she sees you.' Piccolo asked

'I have no idea, But I'll make her feel it was worth the wait' I replied

'Hey mom! We're back!' Gohan called out but there was no reply

'Hey Mom! Where are you?' He called again but still no reply, I looked around to see that diner hadn't been started yet. That was strange….where was she?

'Mom?! You Home?!' Gohan called out as he and I headed upstairs to look around and saw her bedroom door was closed, Gohan opened it slightly and saw his mother fast asleep, he smiled softly to see her so peaceful. I gazed in the room and spotted my sleeping bride! And wow was she looking Beautiful! With her hair spread across the bed, and the sexy Hot pink lace short night dress she was wearing that showed off her legs and her breasts stuck out like a sore thumb, I was craving her more and more the way I was thinking about her! I wanted her! I needed her! Right Now!

'Hey Gohan, why don't you go train with Piccolo at the lookout for a while, I think I need to be the one to tell your mother I'm home' I asked as Gohan looked confused

'Okay dad I guess that makes sense' Gohan went to piccolo and they flew away

'Hey Mr Piccolo….why does my dad think it's better for him to be with mom alone?' Gohan asked As piccolo almost choked and just huffed

'I don't know kid but it's better to just not ask those questions!' He said as they made their way

….

I was now looking at my bride still fast asleep on the bed without a care in the world. God how I wanted to just give her what she deserved! I was about to walk up to her and looked in the mirror and saw I was still wearing the absurd outfit form yardrat, she would probably say its stupid! I threw them in the laundry basket and wore a pair of black boxers and stood above my beautiful wife and saw how she lay, one arm resting below her head and her other sitting on her stomach, her legs slightly parted and her body on her side, I decided I'd give her a pleasurable wake up call. I gently turned her on her back, and kissed her lips ever so softly and kissed down her neck and began to cup her magnificent breasts hearing her moan a little, I look up to see her smiling in her sleep she looked so peaceful and I was so glad I was finally back home. I sneak a peek under her night dress and gaze at her naked body, Yep! She still had the sexiest body I've ever seen, considering her body is the only one of a girl I have ever seen. anyways, I look back up to her as she quietly moans my name in her sleep and visibly moves her hands around her body in a pleasuring motion, She must be thinking it was a dream. Figures she was probably dreaming about our last sexual encounter, which was awesome by the way.

Seeing her try to sleep-pleasure herself gave me and idea, i wanted to give her a special treat while she was sleeping. I moved my lips back to the top, to kiss her forehead and gradually make my way down to her chest she moved slightly and wrapped her hands around her chest as if she was trying to keep me there I began to fondle her breasts again as she begins to moan again and twist. Her heart rate increased as I continued to mess with her breasts as she tightens closer around me. She was making me hard the way she moaned my name in her sleep. I make my way downwards and rubbed her flat sexy belly as she smiles and giggles I continue downwards and finally reach my long awaited location. I quickly and swiftly start to pleasure her slowly trying to hit her sweet spot, on rare occasions, the more I did this to her the more she shifts her body and shrieks in joy every now and then she moans my name just to where I can hear it. I didn't want her waking up right now. I give a few more thrusts this time inserting all four of my fingers and give her one big thrust as she shrieks in pleasure, now more vibrantly, I was surprised she didn't wake up from this but I found this a lot better and pleasing to her judging by her constant outbursts. I hear her breathing heavily and I stroke highlighted hair strand from her face, she was absolutely glowing from pleasure; her breathing returned to normal as I sunk back down and began to sensitively lick her lower waist mainly on her g-spot to continue the lustful passion on her. She twisted more violently and clutched to the covers she let out one big shout of my name and arches her back and collapsed down in one big thrust.

'Mmmmmmmm…..Goku…what are you doing to me….?' She moaned erotically in her sleep. I loved the way she talked like that, I Could tell she was enjoying this, I wasn't going to say anything just yet, I wanted to see if she'd give me a special treat. I continued to plow my tongue into her as she moaned louder until I heard her breathing increase, I knew she was close, I continued to pleasure her fast until I heard let out a beautiful moan and I gave took advantage of her arrival. Her breathing slowed down and her eyes still closed

'Oh…Goku….How I wish this was real…' She moaned in her sleep as I moved up her body to whisper in her ear

'Perhaps this is real' I whispered huskily waiting for her to respond

 **Chichi Pov**

I had been having these dreams for so long! They started occurring about a month ago, every other night I had a dream about Goku doing indescribable things to my body! I just wished he was back now so I could just have him pleasure me all night long! I felt myself having this dream once again, only this time it was really convincing! I could actually feel this pleasure, from a kiss to my neck, to a grope to my breasts to the pleasure I received to my flower! I just wished Goku was here for the real thing! I continued to beg for him! Calling his name was the only thing I could do. I could feel my body shifting and turning as if I could physically feel what was happening as the sensations from sex actually reattach themselves on my body. I swear this all felt so real it was as if Goku was doing it, I was still soundly asleep but these feelings were all to real to me as if they were actually happening they just didn't feel like this was a dream any more, like it was all possibly true, I moaned quite loud as I had…well you know…. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around my room and then down my body…..and to my surprise I see Goku there! Making love to me in my sleep so all those feeling actually were real, although I had my suspicions cause not even a dream could make me produce such realistic senses before, Goku was currently unaware of my now awaken body as he kept pleasuring all over me, I felt I should have said something but he was just so good to stop but still he should at least know I was awake.

'Well…..this was certainly a pleasurable surprise' I smirked as he looked up at me and smiled

'Hey baby' He greeted! I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight

'Oh Goku I missed you so much! I was so worried I thought you were in trouble after namek and I …' He cut me off and kissed me hard and pinned me down on the bed! I guess this situation was a talk later kinda thing. He kissed me with so much passion and I kissed him with the same force! I missed this so much that I wanted him to make love to me all day and night! He then ripped the night dress off and he gazed at my naked body taking it all in! I loved it when he stared at me like this but it wasn't fair that I was the only naked one here! I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped him over so I straddled him, I kissed his neck licking around his mating scar and around her earlobe and made my way down his body, I could see he was craving my touch as much as I was craving him! I kissed down his chest until I reached his boxer shorts, I pulled them off him and quickly grabbed his firm manhood as he leaned his head back and grunted positive vibes. I started to play with his firm cock before I began to insert him into my mouth! He had missed this! Me pleasuring him like this and I know I enjoyed too! This gave me a sense of power and control over him. His breathing increased as I continued to suck on him! He always felt weak when I did this! But god I loved making him feel so!

'AHH…CHI…I'M GONNA!...' He grunted loudly and came! I loved to taste him! However I felt his length grow in size, that's when I looked up at him and there was this strange aura around him and his form…he had changed! His hair was a bright yellow and his eyes were a teal shade colour! I had never seen him do this before! I guess his training took him to a whole new level.

'Goku….what's happened to you?' I asked

'Oh that's right! You haven't seen my super sayien form have you' He said between breaths 'I developed this power on namek! I was so angry when Krillen was killed I must have unlocked a hidden power that apparently any sayien can unlock!' He explained as I looked over him and crawled up his body like a sexy little kitten making him smirk

'I kinda like it' I purred stroking his hair

'And I'm gonna like this' He smirked flipping me over and wrapped my legs around his lower waist ready to insert himself. He then pinned my arms above my head and grabbed the sash from his uniform and tied my hand to the poles of our bed. Oh so he wanted to play this game did he!? Well I was happy to oblige! He leaned his mouth down on my breasts and sucked on my tender hard nipples making me moan his name louder! I swear if he didn't start fucking me I though I was gonna lose it! But I know his game, he loved to tease me and make me beg first before he gets to the chase! I hated to admit but it felt so good!' He flicked his tongue around my nipples making me shiver and moan!

'Goku…..please…..I want you!' I begged as he smirked

'Oh really…?' He hands stroked both sides of my body and up again making my body arch to his touch! Why must he tease me like this!?'

'I'm begging you….Please make love to me' I gazed into his eyes as he smirked back and thrusted hard inside me making me scream out! Oh He Was Huge!

 **Goku Pov**

OH! She was so tight! I had never been a super sayien with her before! I guess even my length grows in size too! But I knew she was enjoying! It I loved watching her like this! She looked so defencless tied down and just getting pleasure! The way she screamed out my name just made me pound her harder and harder as she begged for more

'OH GOKU! OH YEAH! FUCK ME! I LOVE IT!' She screamed so loud as I grunted to her response, my speed increased making her yell at the top of her lungs!

'OH YEAH CHICHI YOU FEEL SO GOOD!' I yelled as I placed her legs on my shoulders gaining more access into her! God I missed fucking her senseless like this! She loved it too I could tell!

'OH MY GOD! GOKU YES YES YES YES!' She screamed I knew she was close but I didn't want her to cum just yet! I was having way to much fun! I untied her for her bounds and had her on top of me as she bounced up and down on my cock and her hands on my chest. I loved having her on top of me. Just watching her muscles work in rhythm to try and please me made me harder for her! Especially the way I watched her breasts bounce too. I placed my hands on her perfect chest and played with them making her go faster and faster.

'Oh God chichi! Go faster!' I begged as she obliged and bounced faster and faster and that's when I needed to be in control again! I flipped us over and had her down on all fours and inserted into her from behind! I swear this was her favourite position! I had much more access in this position; he arched her back and moaned my name so erotically

'Oh Goku! Yeah Right there! Oh God yeah!' She moaned as I smirked and began to spank her hard, me being in my super sayien form I could spank her a lot harder. I thought it was hurting her but actually she loved every spank I gave her!

'Yeah! You like that Baby?' I smirked spanking her sexy ass harder making her moan

'Oh yes! Oh my god it feels so goooooodd!' She moaned louder and louder, I knew she was close, So was I. This was why I began to thrust harder and harder inside her as she screamed for more until she reached her peak! I needed her to cum at the same time as me! I grabbed her hair and her hip and pushed harder and harder until I knew she was about to!

'AHH CHI….I'M GONNA…..' I warned her as she nodded in agreement

'OH MY GOKU…AHHHH…!' That was her signal! She came all over my cock making me cum into her! I leaned forward as she leaned back as her back connected to my chest, our sweaty bodies stayed that way to catch our breath, I powered down to my original form as collapsed on the bed as she did too! She was so sweaty and hot it made me smirk knowing I had successfully pleased her! She crawled up my body and rested her head on my chest; I grabbed the cover of our bed and threw it over us as we chilled there for a few minutes.

'Oh…..Wow! Goku that was incredible!' She sighed as I chuckled softly

'You were amazing….as per usual' I replied making her blush softly

'I loved your new form. Feel free to use it any time'

'Just try and stop me'

'Well I have to say that was defiantly a surprise worth waiting for!' She smiled softly

'I'm glad you enjoyed It chichi! I missed you so much while I was away' I stroked her beautiful hair as she gazed into my eyes

'I missed you too. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you! Please tell me your home now!' She asked

'You bet I am! I've been dying to be with you for a long while! The thought of seeing you again was I had to get me home!'

'I love you so much Goku!'

'And I Love you Chichi' I smiled kissed her sweetly as she wrapped her arms around my neck mine around her back.

'By the way where's Gohan?' She asked

'O h I sent him to the look out with Piccolo for a while, I thought I should spend my first few hours with you' I replied

'Oh you!' She smiled and hugged me tight. God I missed her!

'And I think he won't be back for at least a few more hours…..' I smirked as she did as well

'And what's your point?' She teased as he brought her on top of him

'So what do you say you have a taste of my super sayien power again?' I smirked as she giggled

'I suppose…..I could go for seconds' She smirked and kissed me hard

'I'm glad you can' I smirked and stroked her back softly

'Oh Goku….welcome back' She sighed

'It's good to be home' I smirked and made love to her….all over again

 **The End**

 **So let me know what you all think. This was a tough one to write but I got there eventually haha. Love you all! You rule! Xx**

 **Penelope Out ;)**


End file.
